


Missed You

by lastrisorto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: Uvogin gets back from a mission. You show each other how much you missed one another.
Relationships: Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	Missed You

“Uvo, why do you always call so late? You know you can just text…” Your voice is a little raspy with sleep, and as you hold the too-bright phone screen to your face, you squint at the tiny numbers in the corner. As you suspected, it’s a little after four in the morning. 

“Hello to you, too, Babe!” Uvogin’s loud and cheerful voice carries over the line, instantly warming your heart. God, you missed him when he was away on Troupe business. And he’s been gone for two weeks now. Your bed feels so big and empty without him.

“Sorry, Uvo. Hi. I miss you. But I was just having a dream where you were actually here...and really, you could just text me instead. You’re lucky I don’t have work tomorrow…”

“Can’t text. Fingers’re too big.” Uvo mumbles into the line, “Besides. I miss your voice.” 

You smile, not entirely used to Uvo being so candid with his emotions.

“I miss yours, too.”

“Well. Good thing we wrapped up early. I was calling so you’d have time to get dressed. Thought I’d take you out for breakfast.”

“Uvo, it’s way too early for breakfast. And way too late for me to be eating...wait, you’re on your way?”

“No use arguing. I’ll be home in about ten minutes. Be ready.”

You scramble out of bed. You love Uvo, but sometimes his impulsive nature makes it hard for you to maintain any semblance of a sleep schedule. Getting dressed, you barely manage to make sense of your hair before Uvo retrieves you, scooping you up for a quick, passionate kiss, and the two of you head out the door for a late-night diner.

…

Uvo sits across from you in the booth, his closed menu a signal that he knows what he wants. Your stomach feels a little weird, since you’d eaten dinner several hours ago. If you were up longer, you’d probably start to get hungry again. As is, you’re just sleepy. And a little squished. The two of you had to push the table over your way so Uvo could slide in on his side...and you’re trying to ignore the claustrophobia as you try to figure out what you want to eat. 

The waitress comes over with Uvo’s coffee and your water, leaving the insulated carafe on the edge of the table. You two must come here more often than you realized. 

“Y’all know what you want?” she presses her pencil against a small notepad, smiling tiredly at the two of you. You’re reminded of the time; her shift is probably about to end. 

Uvogin orders the breakfast sampler with a variety of proteins, hash browns, pancakes and French toast. You glance at the menu a final time before ordering a waffle. You’re not super hungry, but waffles always sound good. 

While you wait for your food, you tell Uvo what he had missed while he was gone. What was going on at your work, the fighting neighbors you overheard through your open window one night, the movie you’d caught the other day...He listens, his booming laugh a welcome response to your anecdotes. 

When the waitress returns with your food (and the check; as it turns out, her shift _is_ ending), you ask Uvo how the Troup business went. You happily eat your waffle, listening to him try to contain his enthusiasm for the heist they pulled. Lucky for you both, the diner is mostly empty, so it isn’t as bad when he says certain details a little too loudly. It’s nice, getting to catch up, and hear about what he did while he was away from you. As you polish off your waffle, you find yourself staring at his wide smile, tracing the lines of his face down to his neck and broad shoulders. You missed him while he was away.

“What?” Uvo raises an eyebrow at you, and you realize he caught you staring. You smile a little, dreamily, yawning before you answer.

“I just missed you, is all. Are you almost done? I think I need a little more sleep…”

Uvo lets out a hum in the affirmative, and gets up to take care of the bill, leaving a table full of empty plates in front of you. You smile, gathering your belongings and moving to join him as he goes to the door.

…

When you get home, you sleepily shuffle out of your shoes as soon as you walk through the door. You start to pull off the rest of your clothes, but Uvo stops you.

“Hang on. You’ve got a little...Think it’s syrup. You’ve got syrup right. Here.” He leans down, lips crashing against yours as he envelopes your mouth in a sloppy kiss. You smile against his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck as you move your lips and tongue against his. After a moment, you break the kiss.

“Oh yeah? I think I might be getting syrup on you, then. Pretty sure I spilled some on my shirt.” Playing along, you take off your shirt, tossing it to the side as Uvo grabs your waist, hoisting you up for another kiss. You wrap your legs around his waist, letting him carry you the rest of the way to the bedroom as you giggle. You can feel just how glad Uvo is to have you wrapped around him, the bulge in his shorts pressing insistently against your clothed core. His hands palm your ass over your shorts, and he groans into the kiss before depositing you on the bed.

You quickly strip out of your shorts and underwear before finally taking off your bra. Uvo similarly removes his clothes, though he had fewer layers to begin with. He stands nude before you, giving his growing erection a few pumps as he watches you remove the rest of your clothes. Finally naked, you watch as Uvo moves toward where you are on the bed, still stroking his impressive length.

“Uvo…” you murmur, and he grins at the sound of you saying his name, bright, sharp teeth flashing in the dim lamplight of the bedroom.

“I missed you,” you finish softly as he closes the rest of the distance. Uvogin’s lips press against yours, gentler this time, as he brings a large hand up to palm your breast. You moan into the kiss at the roughness of his calloused hand caressing over your nipple. Uvo breaks away, tilting his head down to wrap his lips around your nipple, drawing his teeth across the hardening peak and eliciting a gasp from you. After teasing you with teeth and tongue for a moment, he gives a light suck, before pulling off with a wet pop. 

“Oh, I think I missed you more.” His hand moves from where it had been massaging your other breast, to between your legs, large fingers moving with familiarity between your folds.

You let out a whimper as he finds your clit, stroking soft circles over the bundle of nerves. His fingers dip down, pressing a digit against your slick opening. Uvo continues to rub your clit with his thumb as he slides one large finger into your cunt, pumping and thrusting deep. After a moment, he adds a second finger and begins working you open, scissoring and stretching and continuing to curl his fingers in a way that has you unable to focus on anything else. You lose yourself in the sensation of his fingers moving inside you as he bites his way back up your chest to your neck, finding your lips again for another heated, rough kiss.

Uvo chuckles, and as he withdraws his fingers, you make a soft noise of protest at the loss. He doesn’t leave you waiting for long. Rolling onto his back, Uvo pulls you on top of himself by your hips, and you quickly find that the head of his cock is lined up and pressing at your entrance as you straddle him.

“Are you ready for me?” It’s a fair question. No matter how many times you have sex with Uvogin, you’re always taken aback by how large his cock is. No matter how much he prepares you, when he finally takes you, you’re always just _so_ full. 

You nod, palms flattened against his hairy, muscular chest for support as you begin to lower yourself onto him. Uvo’s cock stretching your walls is a familiar sting, and you try to keep your breathing even as you slowly sink down his length. Uvo keeps his hands on your hips, supporting you as you adjust. He lets out a throaty rumble, almost a growl, approvingly as he bottoms out inside you. 

You sit a moment, acclimating to the feeling of your boyfriend filling you so completely. Uvo, to his credit, manages to hold still with your cunt wrapped so tightly around himself, letting you take the time you need. After a few moments, you raise up a little, sinking back down. Your breath hitches, and you notice that Uvo’s hands tighten a little on your hips. He’s always so careful not to hurt you.

You start rocking on Uvo’s cock, your pace slow and deep, enjoying how full he makes you feel. Uvo’s hands don’t guide your hips so much as they follow your motions. Before long, his control slips, and you feel him gently bucking into you as you sink down on him. He moves one hand from your hip to rub your clit, fucking into you as he matches your rhythm. 

“Fuck, U-Uvo, that’s good…” you grind your hips down against him, gloriously lost in the sensation of his cock and his hand. Uvo grins up at you, thrusting sharply into you as the building pressure overflows, dragging you out on a current of pleasure until you feel like you’ll drown amidst the waves of your orgasm. 

When your high fades, you realize that Uvo has moved both hands to your hips, and is holding you in place as he slams into you, chasing his own release. Still somewhat dazed, you lean forward onto his chest, tilting your head to kiss him as he drives his cock into you. You swallow Uvo’s groan as you kiss him, and after a few more shaky thrusts, he presses hard into you as he spills himself deep inside.

You remain where you are, all fucked out and catching your breath from atop your boyfriend. Uvogin easily lifts you by the hips, sliding you off of his softening cock and tucking you under his arm. You snuggle into him, pulling the sheet to cover just your legs. Uvo puts off enough body heat to keep you both warm.

You start to drift off, Uvo’s hand rubbing your back as you feel sleep claim you. As Uvo starts to snore, you hope it’ll be a while before his next heist. At the same time, you are grateful that this is the greeting you get every time he comes home. His arm tightens around you, and he kisses the top of your head, sleepily. At least this way, you can both prove how much you miss each other.


End file.
